Alsvid Moonbreaker
Alsvid Moonbreaker was born in Cloudscrest but the details of his birth are unknown to him. Background He's 8' 3" long black hair that goes down to his belt and a long black beard that also reaches his belt. Brown eyes, angular features, and good posture. Alsvid Moonbreaker was born in Cloudscrest but the details of his birth are unknown to him. He was given to a couple of true storm giants to be cared for and raised. His adoptive father for the bulk of his childhood did not care for the boy because he was puny and weak "the human in his blood has dwarfed an otherwise promising child" while his adoptive mother loved him greatly as she was not able to bear a child of her own. Growing up he idolized his mother and craved the attention and praise of his father but everything he did fell short of acceptable in his father’s eyes. He grew up a mamma’s boy and was a gentle soul only wanting to make friends and read but he had a burning fire in his gut that developed and took hold of him in his teens. When he was 13 his father made a comment in passing that "close to a fortnight of your life has passed and still no yield to merit or task accomplished" and this ate away at his guts as everything he tried to do to this point was for validation or merely a kind word from his larger than life father. His dad was a peacekeeper of some renown in the city and even if the boy was not his own wanted to see if anything could be made of such small material. Alsvid Moonbreaker decided after reading in length about gladiators and warriors for legend and the tactics of hand to hand combat that he would try his hand at the academy del brovacado. His father refused to pay the fee for entry as he did not want the boy to bring shame upon the family so Alsvid Moonbreaker made a deal with a local tribesman to pay his fees for education in the ways Strength and steal, in return for 15 years of service as an apprentice. The deal was struck and training began forthwith. The first few weeks were clumsy and bode ill for the young half giant and the instructors were starting to think that the will was present but the ability was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t until they pit him against a boy; Faldith, that used to pick on him for the bulk of Alsvid Moonbreaker schooling for being smaller and different that true promise and fire was found. The match started out like any other taunting and posturing and wood swords clashing Alsvid Moonbreaker being kept on defense the bulk of the match. Faldith fainted high and struck low catching Alsvid Moonbreaker on the ankle and bringing him to his back. Faldith fell upon Alsvid Moonbreaker and grappled him into a submission hold trying to get the smaller giant to tap out but Alsvid Moonbreaker's pride would not let him, pressure was applied and Faldith whispered in his ear "You bring shame upon your family’s name with your very existence and it breaks my heart to see an exalted man like your father have to endure a lowly retch such as you". Utterly defeated and pushed to the point where he could bear no further embarrassment Alsvid Moonbreaker raised his hand to start slapping the ground to put himself out of his misery Faldith said one last thing, "You are only loved by your mother and even I can see shame in her eyes when looking upon you, do us all a favor and die". All at once everything came together and something snapped, a howl of pain and anger washed over Alsvid Moonbreaker and years of pent up rage burst forth all at once like a dam finely giving way to the river. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Pathfinder Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Player Characters Category:Crysira